For the Love Of!
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: DNAngel and Spiral crossover.Dark gets a new neighbor who he inevitably falls in love with. WARNING!YAOI!Rating for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay the story idea is alittle odd but a friend and I thought it was pretty good. We also...love the pairing. And hope you enjoy.!

Chapter one: New neighbor

The alarm's ringing buzz finally broke through to him. It had already been ringing for close to an hour before it broke through the

deep layer of sleep the surrounded Dark Mousy.

Dark lifted his head, the pillow falling off of his head and onto the floor. His hand flew over and smacked the button on the black

digital alarm clock. His lavender eyes opened slowly and he sat up slightly, using his elbows to stay up. Lavender strangs fell over

his eyes and along the sides of his face in a nappy mess. His pale cheeks were light pick from his head being under the pillow all

night. He ran his hands through his hair and sat up onto his knees, the blanket slid down off of him gently. 'Dammit...it should be

against the law to get up this damn early...' he slung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching. 'But then

again...noon isn't exactly early to anyone but me...' he thought looking over at the clock.

He made his way to the bathroom and turned on the tap of the sink. After brushing his teeth and hair he made his way downstairs

(yes he lives in a two story apartment). "It's the weekend and I won't allow my self to sleep in.." he sighed entering the kitchen.

"Hmm...can't make anything with out burning something...so I'll just..." he grabbed the phone and dialed out.

After eating, he went back upstairs.

He dug around in his closet for decent or clean clothes. He growled shortly after not finding anything but a pair of slightly wore jeans, torn on the knees and bottom of the legs and a black "My Chemical Romance" shirt that had the band logo on the back and the MCR 10 commandments of rock and roll on the front.

He shrugged and stripped out of his pajamas and put on the clothes. "I guess it will work. I haven't worn this shirt in forever..." he said sliding it over his head.

He went downstairs and slowly made his way to the front door, released the lock and turned the knob opening the door only to come face to face with another boy about his age. Dark froze eyes wide. The other boy was appearently as suprised as Dark because behind his golden yellow assessory glasses his eyes were just as wide as Dark's. The two stood in complete silence.

The boy with the yellow glasses stood sideways a medium sized boz in his hands. Deep red strands of his hair fell just barely over his forest green eyes while the rest of it spiked out in numerous directions. At the moment he was wearing a black jacket (almost like the green one he wears in the series) that reached close to his knees and a pair of dark blue blue jeans that looked almost new and slightly stiff.

"Ano...sorry..." Dark said, gripping the door tightly in his hand.

"For what?" the boy spoke softly at the moment.

"Never mind." Dark shook his head. "Moving in?"

"Hai."

"I'm Dark...If you need anything I'll be here."

"I won't need your help." the boy snapped and continued down the walk way and to another door that was open wide.

Dark stood there blinking for a moment. 'That could have gone better...' Dark sighed to himself, staring at the door of his new neighbors apartment.

"Yo! Earth to Dark!" a voice came followed by a hand slapped on his back.

Dark "eeped" and jumped spinning to face his friend.

"Krad you loser! What the hell was that for?" he shrieked.

"Calm down...jeeze..I just came to see if your lazy ass was up yet...You promised to meet us at the movies remember?"

"No shit sherlock...I was on my way.." Dark glared.

Krad shrugged, "Really? It looked like you were staring at the door over there.." he grabbed onto Darks shirt and tugged him out side while Dark still held onto the door and puled it shut.

"Was not!" Dark protested.

"Oh really? Who lives there? Risa?"

Dark really glared at his friend now, "How dare you say something like that!"

"What? You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"Krad..shut up before I kill you.." Dark warned.

"But I thought you still loved her...you know..she won't shut up about you."

"I've moved on."

Krad rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure you did...now come on.." he grasped his friends arm and pulled him away from his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No reviews..who cares..yes the story sucks...live with it please... here's the second chapter... wrote it out of boredom...

CHAPTER TWO

"Wow...I would have never guessed..." the younger red-haired boy snickered lightly. "You have a crush on your neighbor?"

"NO! I'm just saying..they're new..."

"Suuuuure you are..." Krad teased shutting the car door as he got out, pressing the button on the keychain and turning on the alarm.

Dark scowled at the two and huffed, folding his arms, "You two asume too much..." he mumbling in a pouting-like tone. He bowed his head just enough to hide the crimson clor on his cheeks with his bangs. He hunched his shoulders somewhat adding to the odd looks his friends were giving him.

The blonde looked over to the red-head before looking backat Dark, he opened his mouth to speak but changed his mind and just shrugged at the look Daisuke was giving him. The red-head copied and just shrugged.

"What's wrong with Dark?" the brown haired boy asked as they reached were he was standing. (enter Ayumu..XD )

"Good question Ayumu... he won't say whats up..." Daisuke told him, sighing in a slightly agrivated way. (god my desription sucks right now..)

The taller boy (ha! I get to make Dai short..XD) shrugged and slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "So are we gonna go in? Or do I have to endure another minute of chatty girls by myself again?" Ayumu asked peering over his shoulder at the other three.

"We're coming.." Krad said, gripping Dark's shoulder and tugging him along. Daisuke followed close behind the, somewhat, older boys.

"Hey look! Dark and Krad are here finally!"

Dark winced and pulled away from Krad's grip and lept behind the boy at the sound of the voice. He peeked out only to duck behind Krad again, "No fangirls today!" he shrieked, managing to look over and have his eyes connect with those he found familar, but couldn't place a finger on. He blinked and focused slightly noticing it was the boy from earlier. Again blinking he watched him walk away, suddenly feeling himself dragged into a hug.

"Hey hey! Lemme go!" he ripped away from the girl, a soft-ish glare plastered on his face. His hands clenched slightly at his sides before he felt a sudden smack to the back of his head. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands went up to rub the back of his head as he collasped to his knees. "What the hell! Ayumu you mean little bastard!" Dark glared over his shoulder at the brown haired boy.

Ayumu gave the purple haired boy an amused smirk before looking over in the direction that Dark had formerly been looking in.

"Get up before you cause anymore of a scene..." Krad snapped, looking down at Dark with an emensly pissed off expresion.

Dark frowned and stood up still rubbing the back of his head somewhat and shooting Ayumu a sharp glare before dropping his hands and turning his attention to the one who had hugged him. The sad expression on her face barely fased him. It was a fake look and he knew it. He knew her faw too well. She was fairly good at manipulating people to get what she wanted. And with that look, he was guessing she wanted him to give all of his attention to her and apologize. Like hell. He wasn't going to apologize to the manipulating bitch. (sorry guys..I'm not a big Risa fan...XD)

She continued giving him the look untill she saw the bored drowsy look he was giving her. Signalling that he wasn't buying her little trick. She huffed crossed her arms and turned on her heel turning her back to him. She walked over to her sister and whispered something to the shorter haired twin before walking off in another direction, most likely towards the bathroom.

The twin girl looked over at Dark with a pissed expression closely matching Krad's before stomping off after her sister.

Dark shrugged and turned to face his friends, "Let's go...I don't want to have to deal with them anymore..." he sighed.

Daisuke shook his head sighing and slapping his hand over his face, "Dark you don't get it... do you?" he peeked at the teen through his fingers.

"Get what?" Dark blinked looking between his other friends.

"Risa still likes you..." Ayumu said plainly finally dragging his gaze back over to the other teen.

Dark shrugged and slipped his hands behind his head, "Yeah and? I'm over her..she needs to get that through her thick skull..."

The three others sweatdropped, "Dark...just give her another chance...she's really torn up about the breakup..." Daisuke said dropping his hands.

"And I should care why?" he knew what was coming next and ducked just in time not to get hit from behind by he two twins who had walked back already, and had been standing there long enough.

------------------- after the movie ---------------------

The group walked out of the theater and outside, splitting their separte ways.

"That was a total waste of my time..." Dark sighed as he waited for Krad to unlock the car.

"Why's that? The movie did suck and all...but you had Risa clinging to you..." Krad smirked at the glare he recived from his friend at that remark and unlocked the car getting in the drivers seat.

"Krad..remind me to kill you..." Dark glared getting in the passenger seat.

"Sure why not..when and where..?" Krad chuckled starting the car and backing up.

"When I get my liscence back..."

"Which will be? Never?"

Dark rolled his eyes and began staring out the window.


End file.
